Little Pieces of Forever III
by lavenderscribbles
Summary: In this world or in an alternate universe, the love that connects Sasuke and Sakura will keep them together forever - Collection of all my prompts for SasuSaku Month 2019
1. Day 1- Moon of My Life

.

**_Moon of My Life_**

SasuSaku Month 2019

Day 1: Far From Home

.

.

"You look at her like she is your sun."

The words of the apothecary continued to linger in Sasuke's mind. It's been three days since it entered his ears, yet that simple sentence would take over his thoughts too much for his liking.

Looking at the woman beside him, reading scroll after scroll of medical knowledge, he decided to think why it didn't felt right to him. The quiet darkness surrounding them was given an otherworldly feeling by the night's orchestra. The fire before them providing much needed warmth as the temperature dropped for the evening.

Sakura noticed him looking her way. The kunoichi gave him a smile, her eyes asking the silent question if he needed anything. He shook his head and with that she replied with a toothy grin.

In a way, she _is_ like the shining heavenly body – bubbly, gives hope, and warm-hearted in all her ways.

She is all these, and yet, he can't liken her to the sun.

Thinking back, Sasuke remembered that it wasn't the first time that he heard this comparison. When he was travelling alone before, he took a rest in one quaint tea shop and overhead two young men around his age, one teasing the other.

.

_"My man, you look at her like she's your sun!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"You definitely were!"_

_ "Because she made my world brighter!" _

_"That's love!"_

.

But can one even look at the sun? Gazing at it would mean hurting one's eyes, right? He found his sentiments to be the same as before.

He _definitely_ doesn't squint his eyes every time he looks at Sakura.

Sighing, Sasuke let his head fall back to the trunk of the tree behind him. He is dazzled by her beauty and kindness, yes, but there was one thing that came up in his mind.

His thirst for revenge was his sun. It was the reason why he woke up every single day for years. He made it his sole reason to live. For more than half of his life he followed the sun – blindly – until it burned him.

And oh, how he _burned_ terribly.

A pair of fireflies came into his view and his eyes involuntarily followed them towards the treetops. The full moon shone brightly, giving light in this darkness.

Blinded by the rays of the sun hid the quiet yet steady presence of the moon. It was always there. _She_ was always there. She never left, just silently waiting for the burning light to finish its course. In the nightfall of his life, she was able to give the beacon of light that he both wanted and needed.

.

She is not his sun.

.

.

No.

.

.

The moon fits her more.

.

So much more.

.

.

Now, two Uchihas walked on the earth hand in hand - as husband and wife. He is no longer alone. He could see the Uchiha crest displaying proudly at her back, the sight sending a wave of warmth in his heart. The new matriarch dazzled under the soft glimmer of the moon. Stifling a yawn, Sakura closed the scroll she was reading and gave a sleepy look towards him.

"Anata…"

He recognized the soft pleading tone and what it meant. The former avenger gave a huff of amusement and used his head to point towards the spot beside him, giving in to her silent plea to cuddle. Sakura sat on his left and rested her head on his chest, sighing in contentment.

This is the woman who continues to be with him both in the brightest and darkest of his days. The woman who continues to chose him each and every day, even being far from the home that she loves just to be with him. The woman who continues to heal him in more ways than one.

The woman he loves.

Sasuke held her cheek with his lone hand, his thumb caressing it. Mismatched eyes softened that never fail to take Sakura's breath away. He leaned in and kissed her forehead with all the love and affection in the world.

.

.

"Tsuki ga kirei desu ne?"

.

.

.

* * *

Author's note: I'm now on my third year in participating in SS Month yaaaay~ I feel like I won't be able to do a 1k word oneshot for the prompts this time because real life is not helping me write right now... but I still wanna give something for the love of my otp and so it's all short word tidbits this year :(

BUT FIRST OF ALL I'M SO SORRY FOR THE FIRST READERS OF THIS FIC! I chose the wrong document, and thus what you guys read was just a draft. I went on a trip, left my laptop at home, and I'm not used to writing using my phone. The wifi connection didn't help :(

This is the full chapter now and I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for all who followed, faved, and reviewed this story! :D


	2. Day 2- It's an Uchiha Thing

.

_**It's an Uchiha Thing**_

SasuSaku Month 2019

Day 2: Patterns

.

.

Kakashi believed he has read every love story trope there is.

.

Enemies to lovers?

_Check._

_._

They were roommates?

_Check._

_._

Fake dating?

_Check._

_._

Being a closet hopeless romantic and an open bookworm, he believed he knew all there is in a love story. An expert - so to speak.

Though he didn't expect to be able to witness one unfold before his very eyes – and get a front row seat at that.

The dismissal bell finally rang, and all the kids in Kakashi's third grade class ran away like bullets fired from a gun, eager to go home for the weekend. He stayed behind to fix some things and headed outside as well. He raised a questioning eyebrow when he saw two of his brightest students at the swings. It was a rarity to see any student stay after school on a Friday after all.

He approached them slowly, but Sasuke was still able to spot him. "Shouldn't you two be at home right now?"

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura beamed. "We're waiting for Itachi-nii and Izumi-nee. The Uchihas invited me to dinner!"

"Ah, I see," the teacher smiled. "But it's quite new not to see Naruto with you guys." The three were childhood friends and the bond that they shared is a common knowledge. The trio's mothers were close, and thus it was passed on to their children.

A scoff was heard from the raven-haired boy. "It's his fault he caught a cold." In a low voice that Kakashi only heard due to his sharp ears, he added, "I only wanted Sakura over anyway."

Said girl suddenly stood up from the swing and positioned herself in front of her best friend, dusting off some dust on her pink flower-patterned dress that matches her hair. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, let's go to Disneyland when Golden Week comes!"

The boy visibly winced and sighed. "Can't. I'm going camping with my brother."

"Can I come?"

He shook his head slowly. "It's for boy scouts, Sakura."

At the news, emerald eyes lost a bit of their sparkle. "Oh..."

Lifting up his index and middle finger together, onyx orbs twinkled as he gently poked her forehead.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun..."

"Maybe next time, okay?"

The sight was enough to make Kakashi clench his hand on his chest, unable to control a wave of giddiness that washed over him.

Sakura pouted and Sasuke just ruffled her hair, a soft smile on his face. It took all of Kakashi's willpower not to melt into a puddle of goo.

He has a reputation to uphold, after all.

The silver-haired teacher settled with a soft chuckle. He can clearly remember a familiar scenario like what happened just minutes ago, and it included one Uchiha prodigy as well.

_'Speaking of the devil.'_

Itachi arrived with Izumi and the two quickly approached them. After saying the formalities, Kakashi's former student proclaimed that they needed to go since the Uchiha matriarch was expecting them not to be late.

"Bye Kakashi-sensei!" the two children chorused while waving to their teacher. Kakashi gave a wave of his own and didn't stop until the four of them reached the school gate. Sasuke held Sakura's hand while his brother did the same to Izumi. Looking at their backs, he didn't fight back a smile.

.

.

_'Itachi and Sasuke are brothers indeed'_, Kakashi mused.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi! If you are one of my readers who already read, faved, followed, and reviewed day 1 before this was posted, I would just like to note that I chose the wrong document when I uploaded the chapter :( I posted the draft... but that was already the backbone of the piece so... yeah :D


	3. Day 3- Highlight

.

**_Highlight_**

SasuSaku Month 2019

Day 3: Medicine

.

.

It's not stalking, Sasuke convinced himself. It's… coincidence.

That's right.

_Coincidence._

It was sheer coincidence that he would always catch a woman around his age almost always at the same spot in the library which was near _his_ own spot. The sight was almost similar as always.

.

.

Pink haired tied up in a messy bun.

.

Determined face with eyebrows almost knitted together.

.

Emerald eyes focused with a certain glimmer to them.

.

Piles of medical books with varying thickness.

.

A wide array of highlighters with all the colors of the rainbow.

.

.

Yep, it's her.

.

.

_Highlighter girl._

_._

_._

In his head, he named her as such because she was the only one he knew who uses so many highlighters. She was clearly a medical student, and it was quite rare to see one in the university library since the College of Medicine has its own. He could say the same to himself, since law students like him would usually use their own library as well. In his defense, this was his spot in his undergrad years and he is quite the sentimental person even if he won't admit it ever out loud.

The two of them were strangers, yes. But after weeks of mere coincidences, they came in an unspoken treaty to reserve the long table if one came earlier than the other. A simple nod was their greeting, and they were both off into their own worlds.

The months passed with not a single word shared between the two, until one day changed that.

Grogginess accompanied Sasuke throughout the day, but he still has a paper to make. Feeling a headache coming, he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. With elbows on the table, he placed his palms on his forehead and tried to will the pain away. It was years of Uchiha upbringing that prevented him from almost jumping on his seat in surprise when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What the –"

"Hi! I'm sorry to disturb you," _highlighter girl_ whispered. "You're not feeling good right? Do you need anything?"

"Maybe some aspirin," he whispered back. She gave him a toothy grin and went back to her bag, rummaging for something. After taking out a small pouch, she came back and sat in front of him.

"The stress is just probably making itself known. How about you take a short nap on the couch? I'll wake you up in an hour or two. Sounds good?"

Sasuke let out a soft sigh. "Yeah. That would be great." He didn't fight back the pull of sleep and gravity and allowed his body to fall on the couch beside their table. In his normal state, he would be grumbling about how uncomfortable it could be. Now, it felt like a blessing.

Before he could fully succumb to sleep, the last thing he saw was a pair of concerned green eyes hovering above him, a comforting smile along with it.

.

.

He was so deep into sleep that he could almost ignore the nudges on his shoulder.

_Almost_ being a key word.

A rather forceful shove was able to bring him back from the land of dreamless sleep. Sasuke wiped the corners of his eyes to remove the sand and he glanced up to _highlighter girl_ beaming at him.

"Hey, are you feeling better? It's been two hours by the way. I would have wanted you to rest some more but I think you still have some stuff to finish, right?"

He sat up and stretched a bit. Guess his body just really need a nap. "Yeah. Thanks."

"I'm Sakura by the way. Haruno Sakura. You?"

Sakura.

_'How fitting,'_ he mused. "Uchiha Sasuke."

They shook hands, and there was a certain feeling in Sasuke's gut that told him their dynamics will shift considerably after this. He wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing.

.

.

Turns out, it was definitely a great thing. Seeing her bubblegum pink hair and beautiful jade orbs paired with the softest smile in existence after hours and hours of lectures is definitely the highlight of his day, after all.

.

.

.


	4. Day 4- C'est Une Belle Soirée

.

**_C'est Une Belle Soirée_**

SasuSaku Month 2019

Day 4: City Lights

.

.

Light footsteps approached him but Sasuke didn't need to look back to know who it was.

It was their secret ritual after all.

Sakura sat down beside him and silently offered him a small box of macaroons. He gave her a look as if saying _'Are you serious?'_ and she giggled before taking a big bite. A comfortable silence was shared between the two, both of them admiring the sight before him.

"Your love for sweets is as big as your talent in violin," remarked Sasuke. It was rare for him to break the silence first, but he didn't mind as long as it was with her.

"And your dislike for sweets is as famous as your talent in piano, Sasuke-kun," she retorted in mock irritation.

"I swear, with the money you give for rent and pastries, you're basically giving your entire allowance to our landlady." Sakura laughed at that. "Harsh, but true. Though I still save some money for the occasional shopping spree that Ino drags me to."

He raised an eyebrow and she giggled at that, knowing what he meant. "Okay. _Frequent_ shopping spree. Though in my defense I basically stop her from impulsive buying that she might regret later."

Sakura scooted closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. Sasuke adjusted himself so that she would be more comfortable. He liked his personal space, she was the touchy-feely type, and they were both in that level of friendship in which they didn't care.

The two of them were the only Japanese students in the apartment at first. Naruto and Sai transferred in their second year after the four of them formed a bond and a name for themselves as a quartet for chamber music.

Being a piano student in a foreign land without knowing anyone was quite difficult for Sasuke. Family vacations to Europe made him familiar with Paris, but it was a whole different experience to actually live and study in the city of lights. He left Japan with strained ties to his father. It was only through the support of his mother and brother that he was able to follow his heart and pursue his love for music. For a while, he did want to follow the footsteps of Itachi and manage their business empire, but he couldn't deny the yearning of his heart any longer. The first few days were rough, but he was able to manage.

That was why he was thankful to Sakura. With their rooms beside each other, she was a constant ray of sunshine that dragged him from the claws of loneliness. They became a pillar of support for one another, a solace, a home – chasing their dreams with the full knowledge that they are not alone.

The years flew by quickly, and with graduation looming in the distance, it was time to take another step forward.

"So…um," Sakura started, lacing her fingers together. "I heard about Maestro Kakashi's offer, Sasuke-kun."

He sighed. "I was about to tell you about it."

"News can travel really fast, you know."

"So it seems."

Sasuke rested his head on top of hers. "I'm going to take it. I'm his first apprentice ever, and it would be stupid to turn down a chance to learn from him."

A soft smile decorated her features. "That's true. You'll still be joining the Cantor competition next year, right?"

"Of course."

In a burst of confidence, Sakura placed her hand on top of his own. "Paris will not be the same without you, you know?"

The gesture didn't feel enough for him. He intertwined their fingers and held it close to his heart. "And Vienna will never be home without you in it."

Sakura giggled. "You'll be fine. We'll both be fine." She lifted her head to look directly into his eyes. "This is just… a 'see you soon.' I'll annoy you with video calls and I'm sure Naruto and Sai will do the same."

The pinkette smiled brightly Sasuke felt his heart was about to burst. "We'll see each other in competitions, and maybe one day…"

"We'll be the golden duo of classical music," he finished for her. Sakura rushed forward and hugged him tightly, in which he responded with as much fervor.

"Is it too early to say that I'll miss you?"

He rested his chin on top of her head. "No. I feel the same way."

Sakura released the hug and wiped some tears on her eyes. "We shouldn't be sad! Come on!" She dragged him up to stand and both looked at the twinkling lights of the metropolis with the Eiffel Tower taking center stage.

Here, on the rooftop of their apartment – dreams solidified – two hearts found peace.

"C'est une belle soirée, monsieur."

He didn't fight back the gentle smile that broke free. "Oui."

Sasuke thought that it was a beautiful evening indeed. He just wished it wasn't laced with the sadness of goodbye. But he will hold on to Sakura's words and belief – the hope and excitement of seeing again in the near future, playing beautiful music together for the world to see.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note: This one is largely inspired by Nodame Cantabile, a fave that I watched for the nth time :D


End file.
